I'm so cute with my sweet love
by T.H.A Legacy
Summary: A school life of a student who is cool, innocent, mature, sweet and beloved by all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my first story at fanfic as a writer. Its actually a school story of much students. I have enjoyed writing the first chapter of my story and i hope that you all guys will enjoy it as well... Give comments and especially reviews because that's just a writer wants and needs..._**

* * *

There is a boy named Rohan. A student of 9 class, and also a cute boy who is a different from boys today. He is good in studies as well as sports. He is indeed a cute and sweet boy who never had lived that way that others did. He has a mild fair skin tone that looks much attractive on his cute face. He does not come in way of others but in fact he has always been himself and never tried to impress someone by his good deeds and actions. For he was in love with himself, he has always helped every needy in his sight without asking for any kind of favour.

His class consist a total of 35 students. Out of which 19 are boys while the rests are girls. A boy named Sardar was the prefect of class while a girl named Vania was the head girl of school. Vania belonged to the section red of 9 class while naeem who was head boy belonged to the white section of class 10. The school was a private institution consisting of classes 7-10. The head boy and head girl has strict duties to perform. They also look after the discipline in school assemblies and all day long. The principal didn't heard a complain ever of these two. Principal was a kind hearted and beloved person by all teachers, staff members and of course students. The school has brilliant education system by all standards and the faculty provided is good.

Things were going right for Rohan for he doesn't matter for anything wrong happening here in the school. He was good and cool all time plus he was also a thinker and a poet. One day, as he was ready for the school his van became late. He was becoming worried for he had never late that much. He waited and waited but van didn't come. He began to look at the clock and said" After eight minutes first school bell will rung".

As he was talking with himself his van arrived, he rushed outside and carried his bag with him. He ran outside of his house, hurriedly closed the main door and rushed for the van. He opened the side door of his van and sat besides the driver. The driver pushed down the engine and soon the van was out of site.

As the van rushed Rohan asked the driver softly" Uncle why didn't you come earlier?"

"Tire of the van blasted last night. I got up earlier to change the tire but became late my son!" driver replied while looking at him sweetly. Driver further said" You know what Rohan I always wants a son like you!"

Rohan asked innocently" Why is this so uncle?"

The driver asked him" Have you ever been scolded or punished by your teacher?"

Rohan answered "no! Everybody thinks that I am good and innocent."

The driver answered" see...that's why." Rohan noded and started thinking remembering that everybody liked him.

As the van drove swiftly the school came nearby….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back with second part of my story... I'm a little upset for I am not given enough views but that's okay. I'm sure if anyone sees my story he will definitely like it and tell friends about it.. See ya.! Do give reviews...**_

* * *

As the van drove the school came approaching. Rohan could see the school coming nearby. The window was opened, the cool breeze and soft sound was touching his beautiful black hair. He could feel the softness and coldness of the wind.

The wind was sweet and refreshing as it was the month of March. He was looking at the school as the van stopped outside the gate of school. Everybody at the backside of the van started jumping out. Rohan opened the door and suddenly his driver said to him" school bell hasn't rung yet."

"Yes I can see that. There's still half minute remaining." Rohan replied while seeing at the digital clock of the van.

"See Rohan I had never late you my son" driver said with smile.

"Yes thank you for that uncle."Rohan replied. After saying that, he went outside the van and closed the door beside him. The van started moving away.

That day was nearly like normal days for him but when he just turned his head to get a last look at his van he got shocked to see something. He saw two shadows in a small space between two houses. He looked more carefully looked at that and noticed that those people were wearing the same uniform of his school. He said to him "I wonder who is that but I don't care as I am getting late."

He walked inside his school and the school bell rung. He said again with a little smile "see I have never been late." He entered inside the building of school. He can see all students of school coming outside in the ground. He placed his bag on a chair of his class and went outside.

The school assembly ended as the regular routine and classes queue started entering the building of school. Slowly, the first queue started to move. Rohan was standing at the fourth last place in the queue waiting for his queue to move. For he was tall height 5 feet 8 inches he could see the line moving and the head boy and girl standing together holding each other hands. This was a little awkward to Rohan, he could see them holding hands and moving towards backside of the school. He wanted to go after them but it was time for his queue to move. The queue starts moving and he had to move, so he started moving with his queue in his class. He walked with his class to the first floor and then entered the second door to the left.

On entering the class the students started talking and enjoying. The class became full of noise. Everyone was happy except Rohan. He sat on his chair and started thinking for what has happened today with him. In whole class Rohan alone was silent. His best friend Sardar was standing at the door of class chatting with Ali. Sardar suddenly got his eyes freeze on Rohan as he looked towards him. Rohan was looking quite worried. He can't see him worried so he came and sat on a chair at his left side. Rohan looked one time at Sardar and then turned his head and started thinking again.

Sardar could see the tension on his best friend's face. He kept looking for few seconds then asked, "Hey buddy I could see the tension in your eyes tell me what's wrong?"

Rohan thinked that it would be better if he share this thing with someone so he answered, "I don't know but there's something wrong with our two leaders of school."

Just as Rohan said this class teacher came into class. All students that were enjoying chattering stood up in respect of teacher and greeted them. The teachers greeted students in return and then opened the class attendance register. He called out the Roll no. One after the other students said present and who were absent their call remain silent. Rohan roll no. was 5 he was topper of his class and school the roll numbers were arranged in an increasing %age of students. After coming to nine class Rohan previous position from 5 jumped to 3.

Sardar roll no. was 17 he said present at his roll no. and return to Rohan. He asked, "So you are talking about are head boy and girl."

Rohan nodded in agreement and said, "Yes! I don't know why but something is not going right with those two."

Sardar could see the tension in Rohan's face so he tapped him on his backside and said." No matter what is wrong we will find out."

Rohan smiled at Sardar's reply and replied," Thanks Brother."

After this the teacher started the lecture at students started to listen it carefully….


End file.
